A Story That The Story Master Know Once Upon A Time
by StoryMaster Rayleigh
Summary: Ever wonder if there is a fourth Transcendent? Is Rhinne truly a Transcendent from the beginning? What is the story behind the Transcendents? Just read the story already, i don't know what is left to say anyway.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Before you start reading, I have to say something first. I write it quite poorly (at the description part) so please forgive me because I totally SUCK at describing things. I write this story purely out of fun and I don't really put a lot of time in it so….**

* * *

><p>The building has four floors including the ground floor and the area of a floor gets smaller every floor, from the bottom to the top. The building is colored in white and it gives off a calm vibe to whoever is inside it. The material that is used to build this building is unknown but it can make every single corner of the building bright, even without the sunlight shining in. It also make the building feel like a sacred palace.<p>

At the North side of the ground floor, there is a library. A man was sitting on an antique chair, reading a book while drinking tea. Behind him lie all the books in existence. All the books on the bookshelves are all arranged in alphabetical order and were kept clean. Walk past the bookshelves and ye shall see The Book of Time which records every event that occurs since the beginning of time.

Suddenly, a loud of continuous footstep broke the silence of the library and the owner of those footsteps ran from the third floor to the right side of the man.

The man put down his tea and book as it floats in the air and turns his body to the right side.

"What is it again, Rhinne?" He asked.

She is a teenager wearing a white robe. Her pure and innocent looks with blue crystal eyes as her beauty could even make the goddess envy. Even though she is a teenager but she still has the heart of a child.

The man could not resist her cute and beautiful face and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You are getting even more beautiful as each day passes. You are undoubtly the most beautiful female in existence."

Her face started blushing from the man's compliment and lay down her head. He smiled. He patted her head and uses his right hand to raise up her head by lifting her chin. He uses his left hand to move her snow white hair aside so that he could see her watery blue eyes.

He removes his hand from her chine and stood up. He moves a chair to this right side by using his power and let her sit down.

"So, what do wish to ask, Rhinne?" He sat down and looked at her as he asked.

"I heard Alicia was sleep talking and it seems like she was having a good dream. so I was wandering that you could tell me how to have a good dream."

"That wouldn't be a problem. But first, tell me-"

"A dream is a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep." She said it out nervously with the fear of saying it wrongly.

"Good. It seems like you know what I am going to ask." He smiled.

"Of course, since you always ask me to say the correct definition of the topics that I asked you."

"Tell me Rhinne, what is YOUR definition for dream."

"Umm…Events that once occur and events that will take place in the future. Simply said, the Maple World."

"Then what kind of dream do you desire to have?"

"A dream that has no connection to the events of the world. A dream that is separated from The Great Flow of Time in this world."

"I believe that you already have the answer."

A sad expression appeared on her face and she lay down her head once again. She knew that her wish is impossible to happen.

"As the Transcendent of Time all you can see is the events that happened in The Great Flow of Time, even in your dreams. To put it shortly, the Destiny of this world. Your soul can only see the dreams of time and the time of dreams."

Rhinne tears started dropping down quietly.

He sighed.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you can still sleep unlike Chronica, which will cause Grandis's destruction by only sleeping."

"But I want to live as a human! I want to live freely without being bound to this place and can dream freely. I want to do anything I want, I want to live and die, I want to love you and have children but I can't! All because we are Transcendents! Why is this our destiny?" She raise up her head and look at the man eye to eye.

He uses his hand to wipe away Rhinne's tears.

"I know you want to be human, me and Alicia also craves to become humans but we can' is our jobs to make sure the Life, Time and Space of this world will always maintain balance, until the end of the world."

"But…"

He hugged her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Don't worry. One day, sooner or later, we must choose an heir to inherit the title as the Transcendents. When that time comes, we can live as humans. We just need to wait, so be patient okay?"

Rhinne nodded her head when he finished talking.

"Then, if we get married one day, I wish I can give birth to a pair of twin, a boy and a girl. Then we can live happily ever after like in the fairy tales. Okay?"

"Anything for you Rhinne."

X

"Mother! Mother! "

Rhinne snap back from her flashback when the Zero Twins call for her. She was originally sitting there to watch the night sky, but somehow her thought travels back to time.

"**Mother Rhinne, it is time for dinner.**"Beta said.

"_Really? Mother Rhinne? Didn't we agree on just 'Mother'?_" Alpha said.

"**Says the person who was embarrassed to even call our mother 'Mother' in the first place.**"

"_Because I, I mean, WE didn't meet her before the 'first place' so we are not that close before with Mother._"

"Now, now my children. You shouldn't be fighting with each other. Come, sit beside me."

Both Alpha and Beta make a funny face to each other without being notice by Rhinne before sitting down.

"Do you see that star?" Rhinne point at the brightest star with her finger.

When both Alpha and Beta look at the star their mother pointed at, they notice something is wrong.

"_Mother that's-_"

"I know. There is a hole between the wall of Mirror World and Maple World and it is expanding."

"_But that shouldn't have happened! If the hole IS expanding then-_"

"Worry not, my child. When the wall disappears, I can finally go to the Maple World and spend my time living as a human."

"_Mother that would be impossible._"

"It should be impossible. But look closely at that star. Feel the star's existence with your soul and you will know."

The Zero Twins listen to their Mother and feel the star's existence. A few moments later, they feel a large amount of power flowing from the star to that hole.

"Do you feel it my children?"

"_Yes, but, how? How is it possible?_"

"That star is the brightest star in existence. You can see that star in any corner of this world. It contains a mysterious and tremendous amount of power—It gives hope to those who pray for miracles. "

"**So it can make Mother live in the Maple World without one of us disappear, correct?**"

"Exactly as you said my brilliant child. When I go back to Maple World, I will turn into an ordinary girl and I can finally live my life as a normal human." Rhinne's eyes shine with tears.

The Zero Twins look at their mother's happy face with a faint smile.

"Well then, let's go and eat our dinner shall we?" Rhinne said happily.

The Zero Twins smile to each other and walk into the room with their mother.

X

"'The Hope of The Star' is the name of that star." The man finally put all his things into his backpack.

"Do you really have to? Won't the world collapse?" Rhinne looked at him with her worrying eyes.

"I can't stay here forever. After I leave, you can Alicia can leave this place and a new Transcendent will be born to take over my place. This Transcendent will live as a mortal and will maintain the light in this world. His existence alone will maintain the Space in this world without even him knowing."

"Then, will you come back when I lose my transcendalism and become a human?"

"Of course I will. I can't leave my wife living alone as a human now can I?" He smiled. Rhinne giggled as he finished his sentence.

"Wait, I have something to give you."

Rhinne took out a crystal pendant from her pocket and hold it with both of her hands so that the man could see it clearly.

"This is The Crystal of Time. Whenever you miss me or the Maple World, just look at it and it will show you whatever you want to see."

He looked at it for a while. Then, he slowly grabbed the pendant and wears it.

"Thank you Rhinne. I always love you."

"Me too."

He bends down his body a little and kissed he on her lips. Rhinne blushed immediately.

When he leaves her lips, a portal opens up behind him and he carries up his backpack. He steps right into the portal and stopped. Before the portal closed, he turned back and said,

"I will be back."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Expec<strong>**t the second part very soon. Just any question if you don't understand it. Some of the part will be revealed in the second part.**


	2. Happily Ever After

**Here is the second part, enjoy~**

The man slowly opens his eyes. The first thing that came to his sight is an emotionless and lifeless teenager. He has white hair and he is wearing a black tight suit covering from his neck to his feet.

"Get out." The teenager said.

The man was confused for a moment, and then he realizes what is happening.

"Why?" He asked despite he knows the answer. He just wants to know how the teenager will react.

"You are awake." He then stood up and opened up his tent. He turned around and looked at the man.

The man looked at him for a while and asked another question.

"Why do you save me in the first place?"

"…You do not belong to this world." The teenager said coldly.

The man was quite surprised. He didn't think the teenager would know.

"Why are you in this planet?"

"I'm here," The man sat up and said, "To look for the Transcendent, or should I say, the God of this world. Do you know anything about it?"

"Get out. I will not repeat." He turned his head to another side.

The man smiled.

"I see. I guess this is my lucky day. Won't you hear what I have to say? I travel very far from my world to reach here."

The teenager grabbed his sword hanging behind him and pointed at the man's throat.

"**LEAVE.**"

The man looked at him calmly.

"I know what you have been through. I can see it in your eyes. It reflects nothing but pain and despair."

The teenager's face turned pale and grabs his sword even tightly.

"What do you know about me?! Don't say it like you know me?! How can anyone in this Universe possibly know how I feel?!"

"You watched your whole family die in front of you, no?"

The teenager looked at the man's eye. His hands started to tremble. A minute later, he put down his sword beside the man and sat down. His face showed an extremely sad expression.

"…How do you know?" The teenager lay down his head.

"Won't you hear what I have to say first?"

When the teenager raise his head up, the man touch his forehead with his index finger and his middle finger.

The teenager did not repel nor fear what the man is doing. The man's finger shined for a few seconds and he removed his fingers from the teenager's forehead.

"Do you understand now?"

The teenager nodded. He saw the images of Rhinne. He now knows what is he and how the Maple World is.

"….Why do you come here?"

"To see what kind of world is this. What kind of life is there on this magical star that gives hope?"

"Lie."

"…"

"Why do you not go back?"

"Because I can't." The man touched his crystal pendant.

"…?"

"100 years after the day I left Maple World. If I were to stay until that day, Maple World will be destroyed."

"…! Why?"

"Because the residents of Maple World decide to kill us, The Transcendents. They thought all the bad things that happened to them is all because of us not doing anything, even though they know that the Transcendents are not suppose to interfere with the life on the planet. They thought killing us can free them from all the poverty and they want to rule the world themselves. But sadly, they are wrong."

"How would you know?"

"Even though I don't have the power of time, I can see all those parallel universe beside Maple World. That is one of the parallel worlds if I don't leave."

"You can go back after the 100 years is over."

"The day I go home, the Transcendent of Light, who turned into a monster of darkness, will have me and Rhinne killed. He fears that once me and Rhinne work together we can defeat him. Even if we don't, he still wants my powers."

"Then-"

"Do you still not understand? Whatever I do will not change the fact that I will die 100 years after I leave Maple World. My destiny has been set. Nothing in this Universe could change it."

"Then why do you come here? Why do you leave your beloved woman when you only have 100 years to spend with her?"

The man stayed silent for a moment. He looked at the teenager's eyes.

"Tell me, what is the most painful thing you can ever imagine?"

The teenager thought the day that his family and lover were killed merciless in front of him.

"The most painful thing one can ever do is let your most beloved cry in sadness and despair."

The teenager's body was startled a little.

"That is why I left her. I could not even bear to think Rhinne's sad face."

"…There is something more."

The man was once again surprised by the teenager's perception.

"…I was guilty."

"?"

"A few hundred years ago, when I and the former Transcendents were supposed to choose an heir, something terrible happened.

The Transcendent of Life has already chosen an heir a long time ago because he believed that Alicia is capable to inherit the title.

As for me I didn't have anyone in mind because no one could withstand the power of Space.

The day when the former Transcendent of Time chooses an heir to inherit her power, the heir was dead."

"He was killed by his rival because he was jealous. He thought that he was the only one that is compatible to become a Transcendent. But the power of Time can't be inherit by anyone who wants to. So I fought with him until he was dead. But time was running out. If she doesn't find an heir soon she would die and the world would collapse. That's when a little girl passes by. I immediately saw that she has an affinity with the power of Time. So I,I…force her into becoming into the Transcendent of Time."

The man stopped talking and uses his hand to cover his eyes.

"The little girl, was Rhinne?"

The man sighed and continued the story.

"In that process, not only that I cannot choose an heir to inherit my powers ever again I also lost my name in time. I can only live forever until the end of time."

"I…hated her in the beginning because I thought that she was the one that brought this bad luck and I cannot reincarnate as a human.

But when more time passes, I became happy. I never felt so happy in my life. I never had these emotions before because I never need them. I only became the Transcendent of Space because I was the only who can do it. I only live to exist and to wait for my reincarnation but she changed me.

But the guilt, every day the guilt keeps eating me, telling me that is my fault that I let this girl live immortally and she could not experience the fun as a human. I pushed her into a near-endless wait until she can be free from this curse. At the same time I was enjoying it. I erase her memory as a human before so that she will not feel sad and blame me for what happened. It was a selfish decision."

"Then one day, I saw that I will die in 100 years after the day I left Maple World. I was worried and I don't know what to do. I don't want Rhinne to be sad. A few weeks before that, when Rhinne asked me why she couldn't be a human, I made a choice.

I decide to leave Maple World and she can escape from the prison that I built to protect her."

The man suddenly starts coughing and coughed out a lot of blood.

"You…!"

"I told you isn't it? Whatever I do I could not stop my death from arriving. Before I left Maple World, I know that I can't have an heir to inherit my powers so I sacrifice my immortality and give birth to the Transcendent of Light. Even if I still look young, but my body has already reached its limits. I do not regret for lying to Rhinne. I don't her to cry when she remembers me. Leaving with a hope that I might come back is better than die in front of her to let her suffer whenever she remembers me."

"You still haven't said the reason you came to this planet."

The man stretched his arm and said,

"Put your hand on my palm."

The teenager does not hesitate and put his palm on the man's palm. He feels a surge of energy flowing into him.

"I came here because I think that the God of this world deserves my power."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I know that someone in this planet can suck my power and use it since I am dying." The man lay down and his breathing starts to decrease.

"Promise me," The man grabbed his hands and ask, "Promise me that you will go and see the Maple World with my power to jump across world."

The teenager hesitated.

"Promise me!" He tightens his hands and look into the teenager's eyes.

"I promise."

The man let go his hands and smiled. His tears started flowing down.

"I should be happy that I can finally reincarnate but why am I feeling so sad? It seems like Rhinne's fairy tales are affecting me."

He breathed his last breath and said his last words.

"If I ever reincarnate into human with you, I wish we can meet once again under the Maple Tree. Goodbye Rhinne."

The man disappears into sparkling dust and disappears, leaving a crystal pendant behind.

The teenager grabbed the pendant and out it on his palm. Suddenly, a tear drops down.

"It would seem like his sadness has infected me."

The teenager walked out the tent and makes a simple grave for the man. Then he puts the pendant in front of the grave.

After he closed up his tent, he stretched both of his hands and created a portal to Maple World with his new gained power.

"…See you in a minute, The Illumant* Of The Star."

Then, he steps into the portal.

X

400 lifetimes** later

"It's been a long time, Transcendent of Space."

The teenager once again standing in front of the man's grave.

"I fulfilled my promise. But I want to give you something more, so wait for my surprise!"

A portal appears beside him.

"So this is the one you mentioned?"

He turns back and sees his girlfriend walking towards him.

"Ah Selene! You came."

Selene stops walking when she arrives at his other side.

"Well I need to pay my respect to a person who once help you, especially the one that grants you the power to jump around stories and changing their endings."

She closes her eyes and gives a bow in front of the grave.

"I'll be back soon. And please tell Eisen*** to do his bloody job when I'm away or he won't be tasting my special made pizza on dinner."

Selene stands straight back and kisses him on the cheek.

"As you wish, my dear Ray."

He gives a smile to Selene and walk towards the portal.

X

"**Why are we here again?**"

"_Aren't you listening?! This is the third time already?! Mother said the first place she wants to go after she becomes a human is the Maple Island! That is why we are here!_"

"**You do not need to shout like that Alpha.**"

"_You should be addressing me as 'Brother' and not by my name! How many times I have to tell you that?!_"

Beta just ignores him and walk towards Rhinne. Alpha is still angry with Beta but he keeps walking.

"Come my children! This is so beautiful!" Says Rhinne excitingly.

The Zero Twins stop moving and stand behind Rhinne, watching the leaves of Maple Tree on Maple Island fall down slowly.

Rhinne dives into a pile of Maple leaves and laughs happily. She slowly stops her laughing and starts thinking something in mind.

"I wish he is here with me." Says Rhinne quietly.

"_We should get going Mother. It's going to turn dark soon._"

Rhinne stands up and look at the biggest star through the Maple leaves.

"If you really can hear my prayers, please let him come back after I close my eyes."

Rhinne close her eyes for a moment and opens up. When she finds out that there is only the Maple Tree in front of her, she is disappointed and leaves the Maple Tree. The Zero Twin starts walking after Rhinne arrives at the position between them.

"Hey, you didn't say which time you close your eyes, silly Rhinne."

When Rhinne hear his voice, she immediately turns to her back. She sees a young boy with the hair of maple leaf colour. She starts to cry but is holding back. She closes her mouth with both of her hands.

"I kept my promise." He smiles.

Rhinne run towards the boy standing under the Maple Tree with her tears flowing out. She hugs him tightly with the fear of losing him again.

The boy hugs her back and pats her head while Rhinne cries like a little baby.

"I'm back." He says softly.

Rhinne slowly stops crying.

"Welcome home."

In the middle of the Maple Tree there is a person standing there without anyone spotting him.

"In case you didn't know, I like good endings. Think this as a gift for you for helping the God." The white hair teenager talks to himself as he watches the couple.

A portal appears behind him.

"You should know that you did not lose your name in time, you lose your name in YOUR time. The others still remember but you've forgotten it yourself."

He steps into the portal and says,

"I wish you live happily ever after, Maple." Then, the portal closes.

The wind blows as the couple reunion after 500 years under the very first Maple Tree that they met with each other.

**The End**

***It's a word that I made for my novel. It could mean anything, depends on how a person sees it.**

****Yes I use lifetime and not years because the time on that planet with the time on Maple World is different. Plus he did go through lifetimes instead years.**

*****A character in my novel.**

**So that's it! Is it good? This story actually has a connection with my main series but just a little bit. I'll mention it if it reaches that part, well, if it CAN reach that part. Gonna spend a lot of time writing that story.**

**So write some reviews~~**


End file.
